Lebaran Sebentar Lagi
by Heilian
Summary: Kisah puasa dan menjelang Lebaran Naruto dan Sasuke si nekomimi. Warning: OOC Sasuke  karena jadi nekomimi chibi .


**LEBARAN SEBENTAR LAGI**

Hehe, ide fanficnya nongol gara-gara iseng-iseng berimajinasi sama Nad di Facebook soal kayak apa puasa & Lebaran a la Naruto dan Sasuke chibi neko, hehehehe.

Berhubung Sasuke jadi nekomimi chibi di sini, tentu saja sifatnya akan berbeda dengan Sasuke asli bikinan Masashi Kishimoto, alias OOC. Settingnya juga AU. Soal keimutan Sasu si kucing juga terinspirasi dari doujinshi Nyanko Miso Najimi karya Shikeisenkoku.

Hehe, Om Kishi, nggak 'pa-'pa ya saya pinjem karakter dan nama-nama tempatnya buat bikin fanfic Lebaran? :P (Anggap saja boleh :D)

* * *

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP!

Jam weker berbunyi sangat keras pukul tiga seperempat dini hari itu, tapi pemuda pirang pemiliknya masih juga meringkuk di bawah selimut.

"Nyaaaa."

Naruto malah menaikkan selimutnya sampai leher.

"Nyaaaaa!"

"Hnnnnggg… ntar ah… ngantuuuuuuuuk….

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" eongan Sasuke jauh mengalahkan suara wekernya.

Naruto terperanjat bangun, "Kaget aku! Dasar kucing…. Iya, iya, Sasuke, aku bangun."

"Aku kan mau sahur juga, nyaaaa."

Si kucing memang ikut belajar puasa, dia puasa setengah hari. Naruto sudah janji mengajaknya sahur. Naruto segera saja pergi ke dapur apartemennya, membuat ramen instan rasa ayam dan susu untuk sahur mereka berdua.

***O***

Air mendidih. Cemplungkan ramen instannya.

"Ramen lagi nyaaaa?" Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Iya."

"Masak ramen melulu nyaaa…."

"Adanya ini."

"Nyaaa, aku bosen makan ramen terus."

"Ramen kan enak, Kucing..."

"Sahur ramen instan, buka ramen. Nggak mau nyaaaaaaaa!"

SRET! Cakar. Cakar.

"Gyaaa! Aduh! Duh! Sakit tau, Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih terus mencakari tangannya, malah juga berusaha mencakar mukanya, "Nggak mau ramen!"

"Duh, duh, duh. Iya, iya. Mulai besok kita makan yang bener."

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa dia bisa punya nekomimi seajaib ini? Imut memang… tapi galak! Terlebih lagi, soal ramen, Sasuke sama saja dengan ibunya, yang sudah meleponnya sehari sebelum puasa, mewanti-wanti agar menu makanan selama puasanya tidak terdiri atas ramen belaka.

***O***

Bel apartemennya berbunyi sore itu. Wah siapa ya sore-sore begini? Naruto tidak berlama-lama membuka pintu. Ternyata Sakura yang datang.

"Oh, ternyata Sakura-chan. Ada perlu apa?"

Sakura menyodorkan satu kotak padanya, "Ada kiriman kurma dari bibiku di Suna. Kamu juga cicipin ya."

"Eh, kurma dari Suna? Waaaah, asyik nih! Pasti manis."

Sakura tentu saja senang melihat Naruto yang antusias menerima pemberiannya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke yang masih mengantuk karena baru bangun tidur berjalan terhuyung-huyung, lalu langsung menempel di kaki Naruto dan memegangi bagian bawah celananya. Wajahnya masih kelihatan sangat mengantuk. Mata bulatnya yang besar berkedip memandang Sakura.

"Sore nekooooo…. Lucunyaaaaaa!" Sakura langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke saking gemasnya.

"Nyaaaa," Sasuke langsung bersembunyi di belakang kaki Naruto.

"Kalau digemesin begitu, dia jadi takut, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tertawa mendengarnya, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Eh, Naruto, sudah beli makan?"

"Udah."

"Bagus deh. Selamat menanti berbuka. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal pada Sakura dan meletakkan kurmanya di meja.

Tak terasa sudah tiba waktu Maghrib. Azan sudah berkumandang. Naruto meneguk segelas air lalu membuka kotak kurmanya. Mengambil salah satu, Naruto menggigit kurmanya dengan gembira. Kalau makan kurma, Naruto jadi ingat Gaara. Keluarga sahabatnya dari Suna itu punya kebun kurma. Jangan-jangan kurma yang sedang dimakannya juga dari kebun keluarga Gaara. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Waaaah, enak. Manis! Sasuke, mau?"

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan wajah polos.

Naruto mencuil sedikit kurmanya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut kecil Sasuke.

"Manis nyaaa."

"Makan lagi ya?"

"Nyaaa, nggak mau. Nggak suka manis nyaaa."

Naruto terus berusaha membujuk Sasuke makan kurma. Akibatnya, Sasuke malah sembunyi di kolong meja.

"Ayo makan kurmanya, Sasuke."

Sasuke sekarang menghindar dengan bersembunyi di kolong sofa, membuat Naruto terus-menerus merunduk mengejarnya.

"Sasukeeeee…."

"Nggak mau nyaaaa…."

***O***

Hari ini Naruto ada acara berbuka puasa bersama dengan teman-teman kuliahnya di sebuah restoran yang cukup populer di kota itu. Naruto sudah bertanya apa boleh dia ajak kucingnya. Ternyata teman-temannya tidak keberatan, mungkin karena sudah mendengar bahwa si nekomimi lucu sekali.

Naruto datang dengan menggendong Sasuke, membuat pengunjung restoran memandang ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah nekomimi dalam gendongannya.

"Ah, itu Naruto datang! Kyaaa! Nekonya dibawa!"

"Sore Sakura-chan. Hai Ino," Naruto menyapa mereka dengan riang.

"Wah, nekomiminya memang selucu yang dibilang Sakura!" Ino terlihat bersemangat sekali.

"Sasuke, ayo kenalan dengan teman-temanku."

Mata bulat besar Sasuke berkedip, wajah tembemnya kelihatan amat polos dan agak sedikit bingung. Diulurkannya tangan mengajak Ino berkenalan, "Kenalan, nyaaa. Namaku Sasuke."

"Kenalan juga. Namaku Ino, Kucing Kecil," Ino mengulurkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya untuk bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat Hinata, langsung memangggilnya, "Hinata, Hinata! Sini! Naruto udah datang, kucingnya jadi diajak."

Hinata menghampiri mereka berempat, "So-sore Naruto…."

Temannya satu ini pemalu sekali, apalagi di dekatnya, entah kenapa. Sakura sering sekali menggoda mereka berdua gara-gara itu. Tapi hari ini, Hinata memandang lekat-lekat si kucing dalam gendongannya.

"Err… kenapa, Hinata?"

"Ne-nekomiminya… lucu…."

"Benar kan Hinata, Sasuke-chan memang super imut."

Ino juga menimpali perkataan Sakura, "Iyaaaa… jadi pengen punya…."

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu tidak dapat menahan kegemasan mereka pada Sasuke. Mereka bertiga langsung menyerbu Sasuke, mencubiti pipi nekomimi kecil itu, tidak terkecuali Hinata, walaupun tidak seagresif Sakura dan Ino dalam melampiaskan kegemasan mereka pada si kucing.

"Myaaaa…. Nyaaaaa…. Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sasuke kontan saja menangis, takut pada mereka bertiga. Dia berusaha menghindar, masuk ke tas punggung Naruto.

"A-astaga kalian ini. Serem tau."

Cewek itu langsung kalap ya kalau lihat yang imut-imut, begitu pikir Naruto.

***O***

Sekarang H−6, kuliahnya juga sudah libur, waktunya mudik! Akhirnya bisa pulang ke Konoha lagi! Pakaiannya sudah disusun dalam _travelling bag_, oleh-olehnya juga sudah dipak. Sasuke juga sudah siap, memakai kaos dan celana pendek, lengkap dengan tas punggung ukuran nekomimi plus topi mungil yang nangkring di atas kepalanya, sepatu yang dipakainya juga kecil. Naruto mengambil jaket oranye-hitam miliknya dan memakainya.

"Ayo berangkat, Kucing."

"Nyaaaa."

Mereka pergi ke stasiun dengan bis kota. Perjalanannya singkat, cuma seperempat jam saja. Naruto sudah memesan tiket kereta eksekutif agar nyaman dalam perjalanan, satu kursi saja, Sasuke kan kecil, bisa dipangku. Sebenarnya banyak teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura, juga berasal dari Konoha, tapi sayangnya mereka tidak mudik bersamaan, mereka mendapat tiket dengan jadwal keberangkatan yang berbeda-beda.

Naruto sedang menunggu keretanya tiba ketika mendadak ada seorang kakek-kakek berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah pucat memandangi Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kakek-kakek itu bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut perak berkacamata bulat yang agak sedikit lebih tua daripada Naruto, cucunya barangkali.

"Nyaaa… nyaa… huuuuuu…," Sasuke mulai menangis pelan, agaknya takut dengan dua orang itu. Lama-lama dirasakan, pandangan dua orang itu pada Sasuke memang seram juga. Naruto bergidik.

Hiiiiii! Moga-moga nanti mereka tidak segerbong dengannya. Serem!

Untung keretanya sudah datang. Naruto cepat-cepat masuk dan mencari kursinya. Tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Lihat depan, lihat belakang. Untungnya tidak segerbong dengan kakek-kakek seram itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Itu apa, nyaaaa?"

"Tambak ikan."

"Mau ke sana nyaaaa."

"Jangan. Keretanya kan masih jalan."

"Mau jalan-jalan nyaaa."

"Duduk aja. Ntar kamu ilang apa nyasar, gimana?"

"Lhoooo…," Sasuke cemberut.

***O***

"Naah, Sasuke, kita sudah sampai. Yang di dekat belokan sana itu rumahku."

Perjalanan selama enam jam melelahkan juga. Rasanya senang begitu turun dari bis kota bisa meregangkan badan. Naruto berjalan dengan riang sambil menyeret _travelling bag_-nya dan menggendong Sasuke. Mereka berdua sebentar saja sudah sampai.

"Duuuh, panasnya. Kaachan mungkin lagi bikin kue di dapur sekarang."

Ternyata benar, begitu sampai rumahnya, Naruto menemukan kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di dapur, membuat nastar. Kue-kue pesanan sudah diantar semua ke pelanggan, saatnya Kushina membuat kue untuk suguhan untuk tamu, dan juga untuk dimakan mereka sendiri tentunya.

"Lho, Touchan nggak ada liputan arus mudik?"

"Udah tadi. Touchan dapat giliran liputan pagi sampai siang."

"Oooh, gitu…."

"Naruto, sana cuci tangan dulu, terus bantu Kaachan buat kue."

"Nyaaa."

Mendengar eongan Sasuke Naruto baru ingat ada kucingnya juga di situ.

"Kalau ngantuk tidur aja sana, Sasuke."

"Nyaaa," Sasuke pun pergi ke kamar Naruto dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Kushina tampaknya juga gemas melihat Sasuke, "Nekomimimu lucu banget ya. Kaachan juga mau…."

"Lucu sih memang lucu Kaachan, tapi dia itu manja banget, nyakaran lagi, dimandiin juga susah," jelas Naruto sambil menyendokkan selai nanas untuk mengisi adonan nastar.

"Memangnya waktu kecil kamu nggak susah dimandiiinnya?"

Naruto nyengir mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

***O***

Sasuke ngambek karena merasa diabaikan Naruto yang sibuk dengan persiapan Lebaran. Buat kue, tidak diajak. Mengecat rumah, juga tidak diajak. Bersih-bersih, juga tidak. Jadilah kucing ini bengong sendirian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan tangan kecil Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee…."

Yang dipanggil diam saja.

"Sasukeeeee…."

Yang dipanggil cuma menggoyang-goyangkan ekor pendeknya dengan kesal.

"Jangan ngambek dong…."

Sasuke tidak mau membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kushina memanggilnya.

"Naruto, temani Kaachan belanja. Sekalian kita cari pakaian Lebaran, buat Sasuke juga."

"Beres! Sasuke, pergi yuk."

Sasuke malah kabur ke kolong.

"Sasukeeeee…," Naruto merunduk-runduk masuk kolong tempat tidurnya, mencoba menangkap Sasuke. Sasuke sekarang malah naik ke atas lemari.

"Kucing satu ini…."

Sasuke melompat turun. Lari lagi. Ke sana, ke sini.

Hap!

"Ketangkep!"

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu setidaknya seperempat jam untuk menangkap Sasuke, Naruto menemani ibunya belanja. Ternyata efek mengajak Sasuke ikut belanja bagus juga. Dia sudah tidak ngambek lagi, agaknya senang bisa jalan-jalan keluar.

Waktu mencari pakaian untuk Sasuke, Kushina kelewat bersemangat. Dia mencobakan macam-macam pakaian pada Sasuke, yang cuma bisa bingung dipakaikan pakaian ini itu. Sekarang Kushina memakaikan pakaian perempuan bergaya _gothic_ _lolita_ pada Sasuke, dan ternyata cocok sekali, membuat Sasuke kelihatan makin imut.

"Lucunyaaaaaa…," Kushina dan kakak pelayan toko dengan kompak terkesima melihat Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai kecil melihatnya, diambilnya ponsel dari sakunya dan memotret Sasuke.

Ini bagus buat dikirim ke teman-teman perempuannya.

Kirim ke Sakura-chan, Ino, sama Hinata ah.

"Aku kan cowok nyaaa," Sasuke mencopot bando kain berenda dan berpita dari kepalanya.

***O***

Akhirnya sampai juga di malam takbiran. Rumah sudah bersih, makanan lezat pun ada macam-macam.

"Sasuke, lihat takbir keliling yuk."

"Boleh nyaaaa."

Baru beberapa langkah Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari rumah, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi letusan keras. Bunyi petasan, padahal sudah dilarang.

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke sangat kaget. Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat bocah penyulut petasan tampak gembira bisa mengagetkan orang-orang.

"NYAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke berlari ke arah anak itu.

GRAUK.

SRET.

SRET.

Sasuke tanpa ampun mencakari setiap senti tubuh anak itu yang bisa dicakarinya, tangan, kaki, muka. Belum lagi ditambah gigitan.

Anak itu berteriak-teriak, "Hyaaa! Kucing apaan nih? Ganas! Gyaaaa! Aduh!"

Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan si nekomimi, "Udah, udah ya, Sasuke. Jangan dicakari lagi," bujuknya sambil berusaha menarik Sasuke. Untungnya tidak lama kemudian Pak RT datang menghampiri mereka karena dipanggil Minato akibat adanya insiden peledakan petasan dan kucing yang marah karenanya. Pak RT langsung saja menceramahi anak itu, dan Naruto buru-buru minta maaf padanya karena Sasuke sudah membuat kehebohan.

"Aduh, maaf, betul-betul maaf, kucing saya nakal."

Minato dan Kushina geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Kucing anak mereka benar-benar….

* * *

Errr... sudah selesai. Lho, kenapa nggak sampai Lebarannya? Soalnya gak punya ide apa yang terjadi pas Lebarannya sama Sasuke, paling-paling (lagi-lagi) jadi korban kegemasan tetangga :P Lagian kan judulnya "Lebaran Sebentar Lagi" :D

Oke, kalau mau meninggalkan jejak, silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa login dulu. ^_^


End file.
